Metal Gear Solid 6: Rise of Sentinel
by AndreMajic10
Summary: John and Johnny and Meryl's daughter Mira are now grown and in the Army, and are now working for Maverick Security. Will everything work out, will John and Mira survive the unforgiving business, will this summary ever end? the answer is yes... to the last one, but for the others you must read to find out! Hideo Kojima owns MGS Blah blah blah


Metal Gear Vapor

**August 21****st**** 2029, Graduation Day for the 9****th**** Battalion 10****th**** Infantry known as the Neon Warriors, of the graduates, John, son of Raiden, and daughter of Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki, Mira Jennifer Sasaki. The commandant speaks to the new group of the US Armed Forces.**

Chapter One: Congratulations and a New Start

"And so, with this new squad of fine young men and women, you shall carry the honor, privilege, and deep responsibility for protecting our nation, I congratulate you on that, and on one final note, and I can't stress this enough, no matter what you do out there, what you don't know can _always _hurt you, I know you young kids are ready to kick down the door and kick some righteous ass right know, but remember, remain vigilant, and always watch out for each other wherever you go. Good job Warriors and good luck."

The soldiers then clapped and cheered as the officer ended his speech and tossed their hats into the air with joy.

John and Mira were standing next to each other and after they tossed their hats, then embraced in a tight hug as the hats came falling back to earth.

Earlier that day, the parents of the two new soldiers had set up a surprise party for them.

John and Mira walked in the Sasaki house, unaware of the situation.

The house was dark and seemingly uninhabited. Mira then called to anyone who would answer, "Hello, anyone home? We're officially in the Army now so don't try to sneak up on us, we'll know."

Then all of a sudden, Johnny and Meryl appeared from behind the door, and Jack and Rose for the wall, of course yelling, "Surprise!" to the young fighters.

John heard that and reached for his gun, a Berretta M9 with a laser sight, and Mira, her own customized Desert Eagle, with a tac light and laser sight.

When they realized that they didn't have these weapons on them they kicked themselves, but when they realized that it was a surprise party they released their tension.

Meryl and Rose had the same idea in mind when they hugged they're children with such force they thought they might explode!

After the congratulations, everyone settled down to eat outside and socialize.

"So John, how does it feel, being part of the Army, trying to follow in your old man's footsteps?" Jack saying to his son in a playful manner.

"Feel's good, although I can't say that I'm gonna miss boot camp." John replied as they both chuckled.

After what felt like hundreds of pictures had been taken by Rose, Jack pulled his son away for a second to talk to him seriously.

"Listen John, I just wanted to say that I'm really proud and all that you made it through, but I wanted to ask you, what are you gonna do now?" Raiden asked his son with hints of curiosity and interest.

"Well, dad I haven't but _too _much thoughtinto it but I was thinking about it and…"

At that moment John was feeling nervous as ever for what he was about to ask his father, when suddenly the door open to the backyard and none other than Dr. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, and Sunny Emmerich appeared, with Mei Ling and Colonel Campbell.

Sunny came rushing to John squealing hugging him tightly and congratulating him on his accomplishment, while Campbell hugged his granddaughter and congratulated her as well, and Otacon and Mei Ling, who had also grown a relationship, had gotten Mira a special Taser for combat, one that recharged itself off enemy electrons.

And for John, Sunny got John special Dog Tags that had his info, and a special message on the back from Sunny saying, "Dear John, whatever you do out there, come home safely, Love Sunny."  
John smiled at this, but Sunny came up to him and explained their "tactical importance."

"Y'see, the Dog Tags work with your body's magnetic field and electrolytes, and monitor you're vitals, like blood flow, blood sugar, adrenaline, heart rate, and they tell us your location, _and_ there's a microphone and transmitter in here so we can hear you and you can hear us, plus it's a good backup if your Codec gets damaged or broken."

"Thanks Sunny, I owe you one." John replied thankfully.

"Well…" Sunny started "Maybe you could repay me with a kiss?" she asked hopefully.

"No problem." John replied as he gave her a good five second kiss, satisfying her beyond belief.

"Uh, could you give me a sec, I need to talk to my dad." John said to her.

"Sure, no problem." Sunny replied, still not wanting John to leave. 

John walked back over to his father wanting to finish their conversation, who was drinking a diet soda and eating a sandwich, which was good ever since Doktor gave his mechanical stomach to digest food and drinks, he had missed the sweet sensation of food.

"So Dad, about earlier I uh, wanted to ask… uh, h-how's things at Maverick?" John asked nervously, but mentally kicked himself for not asking his real question.

"Uhh… Good, business has been kinda slow lately, but our VR Stations and simulators are always open, why do you ask?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"Uh, well, Dad, I uh," John stuttered out while scratching his head.  
"I was thinking maybe, well, you've got ties in the military right?"

John then took a deep breath and just blurted it out, "Dad, can I have a job at Maverick?"

"Is that what you wanted to ask me earlier?" Raiden asked him nonchalantly.

"Well yeah, I just think it would be kinda fun to work with you, at your job, plus it's somewhere my skills can be utilized, better than working at an office building at least." John replied.

"Hmm, I'll have to…" Raiden began.

"…Think about it," John finished, "Okay, I understand." He said in a defeated tone.

"No, I was gonna say that I'll have to talk to Boris and see if there's any job openings. If so, then you can officially call yourself part of Maverick LLC." Raiden said to his son who was now beaming with joy.

"Thanks dad." John said subtly and extended his hand to shake his father's.

They shook and toasted their sodas, then another thought popped into John's head, prompting him to ask his father, "Hey dad, do you think you could… oh I don't know, maybe, look into one for Mira, I saw her at boot camp and I _know _she would be a perfect enforcer, if you know what I mean."

"She's got her mother's uh, drive does she?" Jack asked.

"And her moves, and her father's weapon persistency, I can't tell you how many times I've seen her demolish her targets, then I remind myself, not to _ever _get on her bad side" John replied.

Jack chuckled at the thought of a junior Meryl and Johnny put together, then made his decision.

"Sure thing son, I'll look into it." Jack stated to his son.

"Thanks dad."

The next day Raiden went to Maverick MSC, looking for his friend and boss, Boris.

He entered the elevator heading for the 22nd floor, where he knew he would find him.

He walked towards the end of the hallway which was decorated in ceramic material, with much design of fancy columns or aqueducts.

He walked into the president's room, greeting him, "Hey Boris, how's things?"

"Ahh Raiden, is good to see you again, tovarich. Things are good, and you?" the old Russian asked.

"They're good, John and my "niece" just graduated boot camp and is now are official soldiers." Raiden said with some pride in his voice.

"Ahh, give them my congratulations, da? So what do you need?" Boris acknowledged.

"Well, I was thinking, we've got some pretty good VR Simulators and stations right, and business has been pretty slow, along with the low amount of recruits at Maverick right?" Raiden asked nervously.

"Yes, things have been pretty sluggish around here so far." Boris commented.

"Well I was thinking, maybe you could hook up John and Mira with jobs here at Maverick, I mean every bit counts right?" Raiden said, mentally kicking himself for saying 'right' so many times, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Hmm, let me check something first." Boris pondered as he brought up his computer and looked at a list of trainees they had with them.

"Hmm, good news, it turns out, there is one class of rookies with 5 spots left in it, your son and niece can sign up tomorrow." Boris stated.

"Thank you Boris, I'll be glad to get them in here tomorrow. How'll be training them?" Raiden ponder.

"Uhm, let me check really quick.. and uh, oh! It says…you will Raiden!"

Jack's mechanical heart grew 10 times its size as if he were the Grinch and a smile from cheek to cheek.

"Thank you again Boris, it really means a lot to me." Raiden stated again, happy to know he would be able to work with his son… together.

The next day after John and Mira had signed up in the main lobby, the grabbed their gear (NCIS Reference) and exited for their first training session.

After suiting up ad entering the squad room, they saw about ten other young men and women their ready to work.

Then after about 5 minutes, their instructor came out of his room ready to teach them to be "private security providers" as Raiden called them.

The man walked in with a smile on his face when he saw John, and when John saw who it was, he immediately smiled back.

Raiden then gave his son a small wink and began.

"First of I want to thank all of you for coming here today, and I want to introduce myself as Raiden, all finally, Welcome to Maverick Security Company…"

**A/N Hey guys, this is the first chapter of Metal Gear Vapor, I hope you guys like it and I will soon continue, I'm always excepting ideas and with that please review, review, review, REVIEW. And then go have an Ice cream or something to cool down, even though water is healthier. P.S. I don't own MGS Hideo Kojima does, but I do own a cell phone. Thanx Bye.**


End file.
